ME CONQUISTO
by Sakurami-San
Summary: Sesshomaru nos narra toda su aventura para lograr entender al llamado de su corazon.SesshxRin


Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

"Me Conquisto"

Por Sakurami - San

* * *

Como lo puedo decir, me conquisto.

Es tan simple decirlo con una simple palabra.

Desde siempre la quise, eso no puedo negarlo.

Con sus canciones, sus risas y sus juegos.

Con sus lágrimas, sus berrinches y rabietas.

Ya no hallaba rastros en su cara, de la niña que yo reviví.

De esa carita dulce y llena de tierra.

Producto de la estupidez humana, su propia raza.

Es la única que me mira sin miedo a nada.

Que confía en mi su alma.

Sabiendo bien, que por naturaleza propia somos dos razas enemistadas.

Humanos y Youkais juntos, jamás.

Pero, en la actualidad.

Ella no entra a ninguna de esas dos categorías.

Es una mezcla de los dos y aun así, más.

Demasiado espacial que por supuesto sobresale entre los demás.

Quien pudiera pensar, que esa simple niña humana pudiera convertirse en la mujer mas hermosa de toda la región.

En verdad yo no podía aceptar el hecho de que había dejado de ser mi niña a ser una mujer. De la noche a la mañana todo cambio para mi

Sus kimonos le quedaban cortos y sus piernas eran un espectáculo digno de ver.

Las costuras de su pecho en momentos parecían a punto de reventar. Y eso yo no lo podía permitir. Así que mande traer a mi antigua nana, ladran… indicándole que debía ser educada como una señorita de ahora en adelante. Se trajeron las mas hermosas telas para sus kimonos. Y el jardín fue remodelado para que ella le imprimiera un poco de se esencia. Ya no juegos y canciones, ella tenia claro que debía aprender modales, protocolos y demás cosas Debía aprender a comportarse como una princesa, eso implicaba sufrimientos pero siempre lo hizo con una sonrisa.

Siendo la única humana en mi castillo, debía ser mejor que muchas youkais.

Cierto es, que con ella, yo reviví.

Me devolvió el regalo que un día yo le hice.

El castillo que durante largo tiempo fue para mi una prisión, con su presencia se volvió un hogar. A la que después de cada excursión, aventura o inspección, añoraba regresar Mas tiempos difíciles se presentaron ante mi.

En ese momento el destino decidió, que me tenía que alejar de ella y no la vería en mucho tiempo, había revueltas en el este y al ser solicitada mi respuesta no me pude negar. Me fui con la imagen de una Rin de 15 años que corría sin importar que eso estuviera mal. En el momento que supo que me iría sin ella. Se encerró en sus habitaciones por casi una semana, sin tocar bocado o agua. Gritando como una niña caprichosa, que yo no era justo y que no la quería, cuan lejos de la realidad ella estaba.

Aun recuerdo el momento en que abrí la puerta y ella estaba acurrucada en la esquina, gritándome que me fuera, que no quería ver a nadie. Con voz firme le pregunte:

Tu no estas capacitada para decidir a quien va a ver y cuando- al escucharme, solo levanto su mirada y lloro. Se acurruco y escondió su cabeza.

Levántate – le ordene

No – me imito. Me sorprendí nadie nunca me había dicho que no. Así que me aproxime para darle un buen merecido castigo. La levante y al instante se soltó. Me dijo que no la quería, que la iba a dejar sola, que iba a ser cuando hubiera noches de tormenta, que tenia miedo.

Eres débil, si tienes miedo – me miro sorprendida. Y sonrió. En serio, quien entiende a las mujeres. Se abrazo a mi y lloro. Yo solo pude acariciar su cabeza. Antes de caer dormida murmuro – Regrese a mi, Amo Sesshoumaru.

Después de largos meses, de extenuantes batallas. Pude regresar, comprendí que todo había cambiado. La veía caminar hacia mi con una calma y elegancia capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Al llegar a mi, efectuó una reverencia y se lanzo a mi pecho par a abrazarme y decirme:

Estoy complacida de tenerlo de regreso, Amo Sesshoumaru – una sonrisa surcaba su cara.

Tan solo alcance a aspirar de sus largos cabellos color ébano la dulce fragancia de la cual ella era dueña.

Con el tiempo, youkais y humanos, venían a mi con la simple petición de la mano de la doncella del castillo, mi Rin.

A cada uno ella despachaba y yo tranquilo me mantenía. Cuando le pregunte por que lo hacia simplemente respondió:

- Por que usted es mi Amo – y sonrió.

Un día apareció, un extraño, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, en cuanto Rin corrió a abrazarlo supe que ocurría algo extraño.

Su nombre era Hiru y poco tiempo antes de ser atacado su aldea, el se había marchado. Pero había regresado al saber el nombre de la doncella que tenia encantados a viajeros y terratenientes, sus sospechas fueron ciertas, ella era su amiga Rin.

Venia al castillo a visitar a Rin, tenían mi permiso, claro que eran vigilados por Jalen y su nana, así que nada de manos tomadas o besos fugaces. No estaba celoso, pero Rin era todavía muy pequeña.

Una tarde vino a consultarme, el había hecho la pregunta, ella estaba confundida. Sabia que me amaba desde que era niña, también sabia que nunca seria reciproco y no quería estar cuando yo eligiera a una compañera, no lo soportaría.

Le indique que descansara, tal vez al despertar podría ella pensar mucho mejor las cosas. Y siguiendo mi consejo se fue.

Me sentí, triste y solo como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Esa tarde podría ser la ultima vez que la tendría.

Sabia que era una tontería, ella humana y yo un youkai, con un trauma sobre la pureza de sangre. Mas el corazón nunca hace caso a la razón y sin mas me encontré en sus habitaciones.

Viéndola dormir tranquilamente en su futon, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, como cual rosa.

Ella me hechizo y yo como un tonto me rendí.

Maldita bruja, que me hizo depender de su presencia.

Cierto es, que con ella, yo reviví.

Me devolvió el regalo que un día yo le hice.

Ella era mía y siempre lo seria, sin pensar el amor me guió. Y lo que empezó como un dulce beso termino con el ritual de la unión de dos personas, para formar uno.

En mis brazos, gimió y se derritió. De sus labios surgió mi nombre, cuan hermoso se escuchaba.

Me asegure de dejarle en claro los siguientes puntos:

1) Que era mía

2) Que se olvidara de la proposición de ese humano

3) Que se preparara porque noches como esta no faltarían

4) Que me debía la vida

5) Que yo era su amo

A lo que simplemente contesto: - Simplemente, eres mi Amo hoy y siempre – y sello mis labios con un dulce beso.

Es así como hoy me encuentro en la entrada de su habitación, esperando que nuestro cachorro nazca y sin poder hacer nada. Golpear a Jaken en un principio me distrajo pero después de que no despertara del último golpe ya no tuve nada que hacer.

Después de tres horas, me permitieron ver a mi cachorro y a mi esposas, acostados en el futon, la escena más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Al recibir a mi heredero en mis brazos, mi corazón se lleno de felicidad al reconocer ante mí el fruto de nuestro amor.

Rin se acerco a mí e intencionalmente subió la voz para decir: - Quiero otro cachorro, ya – sabia lo que eso me causaría, enfrente de mi estaban mis sirvientes y no pude esconder el sonrojo que cubrió mis mejillas.

No sabia como mi esposa podía ser tan alegre, pero la amaba y tendría que vivir así.

Se que nunca le he dicho te amo y que las demostraciones de amor provienen de su parte, tiene en claro que a mi no me criaron así y no puedo evitarlo. Pocas veces me ha visto sonreír o reír, sabe que por ella mataría y moriría y con eso le basta. A pesar de mi frialdad, sigue aquí. Por que sabe que la amo, además de que la mataría si se va con otro.

* * *

A/N: Por fin termine.

Hola me llamo Liz y soy fan del la pareja Sesshoumaru - Rin y me he propuesto con su ayuda hacer que el num. de fics de esta pareja aumente, si se dan cuenta si meten a esta pareja solo aparecen 5 hojas, antes de fin de año quiero que aumente a 10. Amigos hay que escribir.

He pensado en escribir la contraparte de esta, o sea, desde el punto de vista de Rin.

Por cierto, si no dejan Reviews. No subiré mi prox. Historia "Crónicas de un embarazo anunciado" de esta pareja, se imaginan Sesshoumaru buscando chocolates porque a Rin se les antoja. En este fic, el si sufrirá pero por complacer a su esposa.


End file.
